warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tale as Old as Time
Hope you guys enjoy this! -''Pick a star in the dark horizon and follow the light'' - Bittersweet? No, just bitter, the taste of your tongue. Words you can't have back, so they linger. ---- Amber fidgeted. "I want my mother!" She squeaked. "Hush, kit. Please be quiet." Dusk whispered." Excellent. I am a Tale Teller of Gemclan. Now listen carefully, and I will tell you how it all started." Shaded The white she kit blinked open her flaming orange eyes and scrambled up. How she ended up here, she had no idea. The entire place was deserted and filled with empty spaces. '' Shaded could be a good name for me. '' She thought. She took a step forwards gingerly. The space expanded before her, revealing a forest soaked in shadows. '' Interesting. '' The poor she cat spent her whole childhood there, wandering around. One day, she wondered if there were any other living creatures except from her. She imagined a polar opposite of her, a black tom and almost immediately, he appeared before her. He was her playmate when she was young, and was a great friend. Everything just seemed perfect, until one day the black tom wandered too far and vanished as he fell into emptiness. Shaded was heartbroken when she found out. She raged for days and days, until she found out that she could not run as fast as she could, and her belly was growing heavier and heavier. She was '' pregnant. '' How? Shaded's bright, bright golden eyes were starting to grow glassy throughout the days. She had imagined cats, her kits, and they appeared, but disappeared after a brief moment. Black she-kit, just like the tom. White she-kit, just like me. The day came when she had given birth to two she-kits, just exactly how she had wanted them to look. One as dark as the night, with piercing, icy green eyes, the oldest; the other as pristine as freshly fallen snow, with blazing, warm golden eyes, the younger. Shaded was in a terrible state. By that point the white she-cat was dying. She was too tired to hunt; she willed for prey. It appeared right in front of her, her favorite food, a sparrow. She ate it. She still felt dizzy and sick. She willed for herself to be well. It didn't work. Everything turned black. ---- The white she-cat opened her golden eyes. She was laying where she just blacked out- or- or did she die? Is this an alternate universe? The kits gave no answer as they nursed peacefully. ~ Shaded purred as the kits play fought, swatting their tiny paws at each other. "Hey, Phoenix! Watch this!" The black she kit squeaked. Purity lifted her tail and the land surrounding her burst with life, flowers nobody heard of bloomed joyfully. Shaded pricked her ears. Phoenix blinked. "Wow. They're pretty."She began bouncing playfully on the flowerbed. Shaded rose to her paws and padded slowly towards the kits. But as she neared, a cloud of shadow engulfed the flowers and they disappeared, making both the she cat and the kits gasp. Shaded's eyes widened. She willed for some flowers to grow; after all, she was the creator of the universe. Flowers sprang from the soil, yes, but they were black. They smelled like the darkest war, the coldest night, the hottest flames, the purest hatred. Purity adopted that as her favorite scent. Phoenix, on the other hand, was unsatisfied. 'Can't it be more colorful?' Shaded thought. She concentrated on red. A single flower burst from the mud, bright red nectar overflowing from it. Phoenix sniffed the fluid gingerly and wrinkled her tiny nose in disgust. 'It's salty!' A wave of pain washed over the queen, and opened a wound on her flank. The same red liquid flooded out. 'It's blood.' Purity whimpered. Within a few moments, Shaded's wound was healed, and the flower withered, its once red petals turning into black. 'Can't flowers grow?' Phoenix asked, her golden eyes wide and unblinking. 'Try and wish for it.' Shaded mewed. 'I wish for colorful flowers!' Phoenix squeaked, looking at the ground with full concentration. A single, tiny blossom of yellow grew from the ground. It was barely visible, only a dot; but it was there. Purity flicked her tail, creating a sea of black roses, engulfing the small dot. The land was now desolate, dismal, cold. Phoenix shivered slightly, her eyes squinting. 'I don't see the difference,' she mewed. Shaded took in a deep breath. ---- Please also read the series: soaring skies